


“Oh man, I’ve had the worst day ever.”

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil Has A Stutter, basically i give virgil my stims and stutter the fic, roman and janus are soft, virgil stims and you cannot fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil has a shitty day at work, luckily his boyfriends are there to help him out after.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	“Oh man, I’ve had the worst day ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 200 follower special for my sideblog!
> 
> enjoy!

When Virgil stumbles into the small apartment at three am, Janus and Roman are still awake and waiting for him to collapse into their arms. Virgil doesn’t but instead faceplants onto the carpet, letting out a frustrated scream.

“Just let it go little cobweb, we’ll be right here when you’re ready.” Roman soothes as the communal boyfriend continues to scream into the carpet.

“Oh man, I’ve had the worst day _ever_.” Virgil finally admits as he lifts his face off the ground, looking into the worried eyes of Janus and Roman. When he does move from his spot on the carpet, Janus sweeps himself off the couch and crouches next to Virgil.

“May I touch you?”

“No.” 

Janus nods and simply sits down, providing the closeness without contact as Virgil lets out a few more frustrated yells before siting up. He fidgets with his hands before one arm tucks itself into his hoodie sleeve and starts flapping aggressively.

“I’m just so mad. I.. I was, I was, cleaning, I was cleaning out the, out the bar before my shift was, shift..” Virgil bites into his palm as the stutter prevents him from continuing, and Janus gently grabs at Virgil’s wrist.

“No biting. Do you want the pendant instead?”

Virgil lets his mouth fall open and nods, watching silently as Roman gets up and grabs the pendant from Virgil’s collection of stim toys, handing it over with a warm smile.

“It’s okay, we’ll listen for however long it takes.” He promises as Virgil slips the pendant around his head before going to chew on the string nervously.

Janus releases Virgil’s wrist and they sit in silence for about five minutes, the only sounds being the rattle of the broken radiator and the sound of a hoodie sleeve flapping as Virgil continues to shake his other hand.

Slowly, the shaking slows and then finally Virgil spits out the string of the pendant.

“I was cleaning out the bar, and.. and this lady had to be taken out...” he starts to shake again before leaning into Janus, stretching out the other hand for Roman almost unconsciously. “She was loud, too loud for even the bouncer so I had to help take her outside.”

Janus carefully snakes an arm around Virgil as Roman presses into their boyfriend’s other side, both of them providing the much needed comfort.

“I’m sorry you had to do that.” Janus presses a warm kiss to Virgil’s hairline and looks across at Roman, both of them coming to an agreement silently.

“You should stay home tomorrow night, you’ve worked for the past eight nights in a row mon amor.” Roman also presses a kiss on Virgil’s head.

Virgil hums and tucks his head against Roman’s shoulder, a not quite agreement, but close.

“Would you tell me about what you two did?”

Janus pauses for a moment. “We finished cleaning up dinner and started a cake for tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Nothing special.” Roman responds. “We just wanted cake. And then we cuddled on the couch and talked for a bit.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep, pretty boring night if you ask me.” Janus smiles softly as Virgil closes his eyes, stilling as he listens to Roman’s heartbeat.

“You ready to go to bed?” Roman asks gently when Virgil sags fully against him.

“Mmm.” 

“Do you want Ro to carry you?” Janus moves his arm so it’s no longer wrapped around his boyfriends and Virgil doesn’t hum a reply or nod, giving then a yes as he taps it out in Morse against Roman’s leg.

Tomorrow, or later in the morning, they’ll talk more, but for now, Roman just scoops Virgil off the floor as he stands and the three go to bed.

Tomorrow, Virgil will wake up smushed inbetween his loves and he’ll feel comforted. But for now, he let’s himself drift to sleep in Roman’s arms.

Tomorrow, Janus will pull out the poorly decorated cake and they’ll quietly sing to the person who forgot that it was their birthday. But for now, Janus settles down and lets himself be lulled to sleep by how Roman’s breathing has sync’d with Virgil’s, both of them calm at finally at peace.

A lot of things will happen tomorrow, but what’s happening right now is just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?
> 
> author's note: I have a horrible stutter and most people actually tell me that I don't... The problem is that I don't have a 'classic' stutter. I, I go, i go over my, my words and like this. I go over my words like this and will sometimes backtrack full sentences. It's really frustrating to live with and I hate so much that I actually spend a lot of my time mute. So that's the stutter I gave Virgil.


End file.
